The present invention relates to a hybrid inductive-capacitive charge pump with high diode driving capability.
As is known, a charge pump circuit is conventionally provided by means of diode-connected MOS transistors. One significant limitation on the asymptotic voltage reached by an ordinary charge pump circuit provided as described above is due to the loss of a threshold voltage on each one of the MOS transistors that constitute the circuit.
Moreover, the thresholds rise toward the last stages of the circuit, where the voltage between the source and the bulk assumes high values and the body effect becomes more conspicuous.